


Le renouveau

by Voracity666



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3955153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voracity666/pseuds/Voracity666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il y eut les nations. Il y eut les nations antiques. Mais qui régnait encore avant ? La toute première nation qui n'en était pas une ? Et bien, facile, c'était elle. Et elle avait décidé de revenir. Qui s'occuperait de ses bébés, sinon ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> J'aime beaucoup le personnage que je vais vous présenter et il vaut mieux que je me dépêche de vous la présenter avant que j'aille trop loin xD
> 
> Disclaimer : -L'univers de Hetalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya
> 
> -Pangée/Atlantide est en ma possession.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Il était une fois, la Terre.

Les ères se succédèrent sur cette belle planète, faisant naître et mourir, à tour de bras, sous le regard bienveillant de la représentante de cet amoncellement de continents : Pangée.

Et une nouvelle ère vit le jour : l'Humanité était née. Elle allait pouvoir croître en toute sérénité, protégée par leur protectrice.

Vous devez sûrement vous étonner du fait qu'elle gardait ce nom, alors que l'évolution avait fait des siennes. Mais les femmes sont coquettes, et elle adorait la sonorité de ce nom.

Aux temps de l'écriture, alors que certains balbutiaient à peine, un peuple se démarqua des autres : les Atlantes. Accédant aux énergies dépassant toute imagination, ils étaient plus qu'en avance sur leurs temps, mêlant le raffinement de l'art et le brut des machines.

Sous le charme, Pangée prit le nom d'Atlantide, passant son temps avec eux et négligeant les autres civilisations. Mal lui en prit.

Lorsque les terres des Atlantes fut submergées par les eaux et que les survivants s'exilèrent dans ce qui devint le Népal, c'était une Nation détruite et agonisante qui laissa à ses enfants des territoires épars.

Mais jamais elle ne disparut. Car l'Atlantide est au cœur des Hommes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anne : mère (turc)  
> Nine : grand-mère (grec)
> 
> Bonne lecture !

-Arrête de me pousser, grogna une nation.

-C'est toi qui as commencé ! Cria une autre.

On n'était pas loin d'une réunion internationale, ça se sentait. Ça s'entendait.

Planquez les théières, ils vont vous les flanquer par terre.

À intervalles plus ou moins réguliers, les nations faisaient leurs entrées dans l'antichambre. La salle où ils se réuniraient ne sera ouverte qu'une fois tous présents. Ça évitait ainsi les blagues de potaches et leur offrait un instant durant lequel ils pouvaient relire leurs notes, aller photocopier quelques documents ou encore échanger avec leurs collègues.

Et au milieu de cette scène habituelle, il y avait un être que nul ne connaissait.

Planté devant un tableau daté de la Renaissance, il semblait complètement absorbé dans sa contemplation et ne démontrait aucun intérêt envers ce qui l'entourait.

Portant une cape gris perle au large capuchon rabattu, on ne voyait pas grand-chose de sa personne et il n'était donc guère facile de déterminer son sexe.

Des regards en coin lui étaient portés, des chuchotements plus ou moins discrets s'élevaient, mais rien ne semblait le troubler son attention toute entière portée à l’œuvre.

Les nations européennes sentaient que ce n'était pas un simple citoyen un peu trop aventureux. Une aura semblable à celle des nations l'entourait, mais elle restait différente. Comme plus primitive, plus brute, plus... ancienne.

L'arrivée bruyante de Turquie (candidat à l'entrée en Union Européenne) et de Grèce, suivie de Chypre et de TRNC, les détourna un instant de l'inconnu. Les siècles pouvaient passer, ces deux-là ne changeraient jamais...

Ils s'échangeaient encore quelques joyeusetés, faisant rougir les deux Chypriotes qui s'éloignèrent discrètement. De toutes façons, ils allaient se calmer subitement, se boudant mutuellement jusqu'au commencement de la réunion où Grèce continuera de donner son soutien indéfectible tout en refusant de le lui avouer.

Enfin, ça c'était dans les cas habituels. Mais il y avait une donnée de plus, aujourd'hui.

Un rire clair s'éleva dans les airs, figeant les deux belligérants. Ils pivotèrent de concert vers sa source et affichèrent le même sourire radieux.

-Anne ! S'exclama Turquie.

-Nine ! Surenchérit Grèce.

Ils accoururent vers l'étranger qui leur ouvrit grand les bras.

-Vous n'avez pas changé, les enfants ! Leur déclara l'être en turc.

Ils eurent un sourire plein de dents alors qu'il les ébouriffait chaleureusement. Ils échangèrent tout bas et en turc, empêchant ceux qui les entouraient de saisir la teneur des propos, hormis quelques « privilégiés ». En effet, Chypre et son petit-frère les rejoignirent bien vite, histoire de profiter de l'étreinte aimante.

Lorsque celle-ci cessa, Hongrie se faufila jusqu'au capuchon pour l'étreindre brièvement.

-Mais ma petite guerrière a bien grandit dis-donc ! Tu es devenu une femme magnifique, Élie, ton père serait fier de toi !

Elle se contenta de rougir doucement, appréciant le compliment à sa juste valeur. Elle avait toujours cherché à rendre fier son père, même si celui-ci avait disparu depuis des lustres, et l'entendre de sa bouche était plus que suffisant.

-C'est Élizaveta, maintenant, murmura-t-elle. Et merci, grand-mère.

Elle ne savait plus parler turc et n'avait pas vraiment le réflexe de parler hongrois, malgré que ce soit sa langue. Elle avait utilisé celle qui permettait à toutes les nations de se comprendre, malgré leurs différences.

La grand-mère en question rabattit sa capuche et sourit largement.

-Anne ! Tu es toujours aussi belle ! Déclara Turquie avec enthousiasme.

-Charmeur, répondit-elle en lui tirant la langue.

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui passa un bras autour de la taille, posant sa tête sur son épaule.

-Un fils dit toujours la vérité à sa mère, voyons !

Il fut récompensé d'un baiser sur le front avant d'être repoussé par Héraclès qui le fusillait du regard et s'était emparé du bras à l'opposé.

-Les enfants, j'ai bien assez de bras pour vous deux, alors ne commencez pas déjà à m'écarteler, d'accord ?

Ils eurent la décence de rougir de gêne avant que Allemagne ne les rappelle à l'ordre : la salle était ouverte, la réunion allait donc pouvoir commencer.

-Je vous attendrai, les rassura-t-elle alors que Chypre et Grèce s'étaient tournés vers elle.

Ils étaient si mignons ses petits...

* * *

-Qui est cette femme ? Voulut savoir Espagne avec un air intéressé.

Il y eut quelques murmures allant dans son sens et Allemagne soupira : ce n'était pas encore aujourd'hui qu'ils allaient pouvoir s'entretenir des affaires européennes. Il n'y avait qu'à attendre que la curiosité de ses collègues soient satisfaites, peut-être pourront-ils repartir convenablement, après ?

Grèce fit semblant de dormir alors que Chypre semblait absorbé par les notes de la précédente réunion.

Soupirant à cette attitude de gamin, Hongrie jeta un coup d’œil vers Bulgarie et Roumanie qui donnaient l'impression de ne pas faire partie de la conversation. Elle soupira de nouveau et leva les yeux au plafond. Les hommes étaient des lâches. Tous.

-Grand-mère est une nation, déclara-t-elle. C'est tout ce qu'il y a savoir sur elle. Le reste ne regarde que elle.

Nul n'osa poser plus de questions en croisant le regard de Hongrie, au grand bonheur de Allemagne qui a pu reprendre la direction de la réunion européenne.


End file.
